


Uncontrollable Desire

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Uncontrollable Desire

The new girl was delectable. She smelt a little like freesias, and the blood beneath her pale skin ran through her veins like marathon runners. The crimson liquid burned on his throat, he could almost taste the tangy, bitter sweetness. He fought to control the monster, but it was rising at the delicious scent. Her luscious brown locks, her almond-shaped eyes...  
Water flooded his mouth and he swallowed it back. The bell rang and he stood up and smiled at her, listening to her heart skip a beat. She was divine, and he had a feeling that she would be his best meal- _she will be nobody's meal, don't you dare think like that!_.  
"I'd like to meet with you after school, if you don't mind," he smiled at the new girl, Bella Swan. She smiled back shyly, tucking a few strands of chestnut-brown hair behind her ear as she nodded. The monster smirked, drooling at the scent of freesias, oh those freesias.  
Bella walked with him to a meadow, and he smiled at her while he leaned in. Her pulse raced through her head, _sweet alluring delicious fast fast fast_ -  
She screamed, her voice laced with pain. He had already pinned her against a tall tree, eagerly draining her dry as her blood, her life-force slid smoothly down his hungry throat. He made little noises like he was a babe suckling from his mother's breast, which he supposed he was in a way.  
He walked away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and leaving her corpse there, rotting in the hot sun.


End file.
